Finchel : Forever and always
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Le décès de Cory entraînera la disparition de Finn. Dans cette histoire je fais mes adieux aux personnages en réunissant enfin Rachel et Finn, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Résumé nul mais jetez un coup d'œil ça vaut le coup. RIP Cory.


Note de l'auteur : En temps normal je n'aurai jamais écris sur Finchel, mais apprendre le décès de Cory m'a donné envie de dire adieu à Finn à ma manière. Cory était pour moi, un héros, un model, et je mentirais si je n'avouais pas avoir pleuré et avoir perdu un être cher à mes yeux. En tout cas repose en paix Cory, et merci pour tout.

* * *

« Peu importe les épreuves qu'on avait dut traverser on avait finalement atteint notre fin heureuse. Il y à quelques mois déjà que j'avais obtenu le rôle de Fanny dans Funny Girl, sur le moment j'avais été surprise mais en y réfléchissant bien c'était ma destinée. Moi, Rachel Berry, je marchais dans les traces de mon idole la fabuleuse, la magnifique Barbra. Enfin, sans compter le divorce et le remariage. Non, moi et Finn c'est du sérieux. Il est venu il y a quelques mois à ma première représentation, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Je sortais de scènes, heureuse comme jamais, et je l'ai vu. Il m'attendait dans ma loge, ej n'ai jamais su comment il avait réussi à rentrer, mais ça ne rajoute que du charme à l'histoire. Lorsqu'il m'a vu son visage s'est transformé, il m'a sourit, m'a embrassé, baisé que j'ai rendu.

-Tu étais fabuleuse, a-t-il dit.

-Merci, lui répondis-je timidement.

-C'est normal d'être venu, j'allais pas laisser Rachel Berry faire ses débuts à Broadway sans être là pour admirer le spectacle. Je t'avais un jour promis que je serais là, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Je veux dire merci pour tout, pas que pour ce soir. Je me rends compte que si tu m'as fait monter dans ce train pour New York il y a un an c'était pour que j'accomplisse mes rêves. Je réalise que si tu as fais disparaître Brody de ma vie ce n'est pas car tu étais jaloux mais car tu voulais que je sois heureuse. Tu as réalisé le plus bel acte d'amour, tu t'es sacrifié pour moi. Tu t'es brisé le cœur à plusieurs reprises pour que j'atteigne mes rêves. Tu es comme un ange qui est toujours là pour veiller sur moi, lui dis-je rapidement comme à mon habitude.

-Alors tout d'abord respires un peu pendant tes monologues sinon c'est presque incompréhensible.

-Mais toi tu me comprends toujours, le coupais je en murmurant.

-Oui, Rach, peu importe je te comprend toujours pour la seule et unique raison que je t'aime. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, il n'y a personne d'autres avec qui je pourrais être que toi. Tu es celle qui me rend heureux depuis le lycée, pour moi tu seras toujours la petite diva juive incomprise qui avait vu en moi plus qu'un idiot footballeur. Tu es celle qui m'a fait croire en mes rêves, en moi, et en l'amour. Je t'aime tellement Rachel que ça me blesse, comme si t'aimer était une maladie incurable. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne bat que quand tu es à ses côtés. Je t'ai dis que je tiens toujours mes promesses, alors je tiendrais la suivante, si tu acceptes encore une fois de devenir ma femme je t'aimerais pour toujours, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, pour que tu sois une femme comblée car tu vois je n'ai qu'un seul rêve dans la vie et c'est toi. Je te suivrais partout car je t'aime. Mais si tu dis oui je ne veux pas qu'on se marie tout de suite mais dans un an.

Quand il m'a dit ça j'ai comprit que moi aussi je l'aimerais toute ma vie, je l'avais toujours su j'avais juste eu besoin d'y croire à nouveau. Alors je me suis jeté sur lui, je l'ai embrassé, et ai murmuré un « oui » dans le creux de son oreille. Puis le baiser s'est intensifié, et la passion a prit le dessus. Et là sans même prendre de précaution nous avons fait l'amour sur le divan de ma loge. C'était une nouvelle première fois, c'était parfait.

Juste après nous être retrouvé, il m'avoua qu'il était à New-York depuis presque une semaine déjà. Il s'était trouvé un job et il avait réussir à s'inscrire à la fac de New York. Il avait tout fait pour me retrouver. Notre histoire était sérieuse on allait se marier, pour du bon. J'avais tant de fois imaginer ce mariage, devenir Madame Finn Hudson, ou peut être Rachel Hudson Berry, où comme les autres nous appelez « Finchel ». Tout semblait parfait, on enchaînait les rendez-vus galants, que ce soit une promenade en calèche dans central park ou bien un petit déjeuner à Tiffany's tout était vraiment bien, tellement bien que ça semblait irréel. D'ailleurs il m'arrivait souvent de me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêver pas les yeux ouverts, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement comme toutes bonnes choses ce bonheur avait une fin, qu'on espère la plus éloigné possible mais elle reste toujours là telle une menace.

-Santana ? L'appelais-je alors que je rentrais à l'appartement après une visite chez le médecin.

-Salle de bain Berry ! Hurla la latina ce qui signifiait « j'arrive dans pas longtemps ».

En attendant que ma meilleure amie, c'est bizarre de l'appeler comme ça vu qu'au lycée elle me haïssait mais c'est ce qu'elle était, ma meilleure amie, je m'installais dans le salon avec une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, elle était simplement vêtue d'un peignoir et d'une serviette sur la tête.

-Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça de bon matin ? Me demanda-t-elle faussement énervée.

-Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important, commençais-je.

-Attends ne me dis pas que Hudson la baleine t'as encore plaqué ? Demanda-t-elle en repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle était vraiment trop mignonne depuis que je m'étais remis avec Finn. Je ne sais combien de fois elle avait promit de le traiter comme on traite les connards à Lima Height Adjacent si jamais il me brisait le cœur.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est une chose meilleure, commençais-je. Je sors du médecin et, bon je vais aller à l'essentiel pour une fois, je suis enceinte, de cinq mois. J'ai fais un déni de grossesse c'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit pas, mais il y a bien un petit être au creux de mon ventre.

-Tu es enceinte ? Répéta-t-elle choquée. Tu veux dire qu'il va y avoir un autre Hudson ? T'es sûre que c'est pas Puck le père cette fois encore ?

Ces plaisanteries étaient sa manière de montrer qu'elle était là pour moi, maintenant j'allais devoir en parler à Finn.

-Tu comptes lui dire quand au père ? M'interrogea la brune.

-Ce soir, j'organise un dîner au restaurant et je lui annonce.

-Tu 'as pas peur que ça se passe mal ?

-Santana, i y a quelqu'un qui aurait pu ne pas vouloir ce bébé c'est moi, avec ma carrière et tout. J'ai même eut peur que ça me gâche tout mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureuse d'avoir cet enfant avec Finn et si je dois sacrifier les projecteurs ce n'est pas grave. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que ma mère et Quinn.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi alors, espérons juste qu'il ne braillera pas autant que toi, me taquina-t-elle.

-Promis, il ne le fera pas. Au fait pas un mot à Kurt je lui dirais demain.  
-Trop tard fallait préciser avant, me lança la brune en s'échappant rapidement.

Bon au moins je n'aurais pas ça à faire. Dans la journée j'arrangeais toute notre petite soirée et Finn en semblait ravi. Le soir arriva bien vite et je me rendis à notre restaurant préféré mais il n'était pas là, sûrement en retard je pensais. Puis les minutes ont commencés à défiler et au bout de deux heures il était toujours absent. J'avais beau l'appeler encore et encore, lui envoyer des messages mais il ne répondait pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, et alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter le restaurant, m'engouffrant sur le trottoir gelé de ce mois de décembre, mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais sans même prendre le temps de regarder qui c'était car ça devait forcément être lui. Mais je fut vite déçu.

-Mademoiselle Rachel Berry ? Demanda une voix froide de l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Oui c'est moi et vous êtes ?

-Je travail au Mount Sinai Hospital, nous venons d'admette votre fiancé. Son état est stable mais vous devriez vous dépêcher de venir. Nous avons prévenu le reste de la famille.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Mon cœur se fit envahir par la panique, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal. Ma tête me tournait et j'avais envie de vomir. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ? J'avais beau héler des taxis mais aucun ne s'arrêtait. L'hôpital n'était qu'a deux blocs d'ici, j'irais en courant. J'enlevais mes talons et me mit à déambuler sur les trottoirs. Arrivés à l'hôpital, j'avais les pieds trempés, les cheveux qui collaient sur mon front mais j'y était arrivés en seulement quelques minutes.

Sur place on m'expliqua que Kurt et la famille prenait un train de Lima et arriverait demain matin. Puis on m'expliqua que Finn avait été victime d'une agression, près de Tiffany's. Un homme lui avait planté un couteau dans l'abdomen et le dos, à plusieurs reprises. Il a sûrement pour lui voler quelque chose. La police se chargerait de l'enquête mais moi je savais déjà ce qui s'était passé. La dernière fois j'avais plaisanté comme quoi je rêverais d'avoir une alliance en diamant de chez Tiffany's, il a dut vouloir me faire plaisir, me rendre heureuse et voilà le résultat. Le médecin m'expliqua alors qu'il avait fait plusieurs hémorragies internes et que certains organes vitaux avaient étés touchés. Son pronostic vital était engagé.

En voulant me rendre à sa chambre je m'effondrais dans un couloir, je ne pouvais pas le perdre, je ne voulais pas. Je l'aimais il était l'amour de ma vie, sans lui je n'avais plus de raison de vivre, enfin si d'ici quelques moi j'aurais notre enfant mais je refusais de l'élever sans lui. Arrivée dans sa chambre, je m'aperçu qu'il était vraiment dans un sal état, ça me brisait le cœur. Lorsqu'il me vit il essaya de sourire mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer ma peine. Il me dit alors qu'il voulait m'épouser sur le moment, je répondis que si il faisait ça c''est qu'il baissait les bras mais après quelques minutes j'acceptais. Je partis dans une des chambres voisines où un couple se trouvait et je pus leur emprunter leurs alliance je revins vers Finn et lui enfila la bague tandis qu'il me mit difficilement la mienne.

-Rachel Berry je t'ai aimé depuis ce jour où on a chanté You're the one that I want, je te prends pour épouse pour toujours, toute ma vie et après. Le bon le mauvais, la beauté la laideur. On vieillira ensemble, on aura des enfants et même si je devais partir cette nuit sache que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi car je t'aime, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Si jamais je disparaissais saches que je veux que tu rencontres un autre homme et que tu sois heureuse ne ruines pas ta vie pour moi, articula-t-il difficilement.

Les larmes roulaient sur ma joue tandis qu'il essayait de les faire disparaître.

-Ne parles pas comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes Finn jamais. C'est pour ça que je deviens ta femme car je ne veux jamais te quitter. Tu es ma force, mon roc, tu me soutient, c'est grâce à toi si j'en suis où j'en suis. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, tu es l'amour de ma vie et sans toi je mourrais sûrement. En parlant d'enfant, ce soir je voulais t'annoncer que je suis enceinte d'un petit garçon. Tu vas être papa, alors bas toi pour lui, s'il te plaît mon amour.

Je l'embrassais, il pleurait de joie moi aussi. Il disait qu'il m'aimait plus que tout puis alors qu'il me donnait un autre baiser les machines auxquelles il était reliait bipèrent et tout était fini.

En quelques secondes il m'avait étai arraché pour toujours. Et ça fait toujours mal. Je donnerais tout pour le serré encore un peu dans mes bras où l'entendre dire qu'il m'aime mais tout ça c'est terminé. Mon cœur souffre, et peu importe les jours qui passent je ne vois plus aucune différence. Mais j'essaye de me battre pour mon bébé qui est né il y a quelques semaines, mon fils Cory devra grandir sans père. Du moins pas un père biologique, puisque il lui a été arraché par cet homme que vous jugez aujourd'hui. Mes amis, Puck, Kurt et Santana sont les plus présents pour ce bébés, ils sont là tout les jours mais jamais, non jamais Cory ne connaîtra son père. Et plus jamais moi je en connaîtrais ce bonheur que lui seul me procurait alors s'il vous plaît, punissez cet homme comme il le mérite. Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite de revoir le lumière du jour car quand il a tué mon mari, il m'a tué à moi aussi. »

Rachel Berry se leva de la barre d'audition et sans même lancer un regard au meurtrier elle sorti du tribunal accompagné de ses amis, et de son fils qui étaient venu la soutenir.

* * *

Laissez moi une review ça fait toujours plaisir et si jamais vous aussi vous voulez parler de Cory n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un mp ! Bisous bisous


End file.
